


同我一起

by SweetWilliam



Category: Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-22
Updated: 2019-01-22
Packaged: 2019-10-14 09:38:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,950
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17506154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SweetWilliam/pseuds/SweetWilliam
Summary: 佩珀见证了彼得和托尼之间的亲密时刻，这被证明是压下的最后一根稻草。





	同我一起

**Author's Note:**

  * For [RedFlagsAndDiamonds](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedFlagsAndDiamonds/gifts).
  * A translation of [Be With Me](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13356027) by [RedFlagsAndDiamonds](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedFlagsAndDiamonds/pseuds/RedFlagsAndDiamonds). 



 

“我是个空虚的老人家。和我在一起吧。”——詹姆斯.高曼，冬狮

凭借他惯例的“慷慨”，托尼不仅资助了彼得.帕克在麻省理工整个本科上有关学习的所有费用，也同样提供了住处，并存放着那辆有着荒谬蓝色的科迈罗，在这其中的所有东西，涵括着从课本到价值三千美元的拿铁咖啡机。

托尼坚持要举办在一场欢送派对（无狗仔许可的），在八月三号晚上，阁楼的露台上熙熙攘攘的挤着几位娱乐圈里的金曲冠军，罗恩 本-以色列的餐饮团队，还有无论如何，那些彼得高中时的小朋友们都被允许塞进了托尼为这次场合所购置的浮夸过度的派对巴士中了。

他现在可能就跟他们待在一起，他的墨镜在五颜六色的闪光灯下闪烁，假装他年轻了三十岁。艳羡着他们的前途，他们的可能性。他太清楚自己的必死的命运 —— 他身后的日子可比身前要多。

斯塔克太太则故意缺席了活动，将自己躲进她的私人套房中——她和她的丈夫已经分房很久了，就在她最后一次在床单下发现一双格纹短裤后——与整个酒窖里的百加得为伴、

斯塔克先生对此毫无异议。

天花板跟着几层楼之上跳动的节奏震颤着，豪饮一口充满了失意的朗姆酒，她把等离子屏上播放的电影音量调高。简.奥斯汀的东西，来自哈皮推荐，她半瓶酒下肚后就不记得片名了。

脸上布满皱纹的女主刚刚才发现她失联很久的前未婚夫为了能和自己重修旧好而抛弃了一个有着可爱的凤眼，渴性的十几岁处女。显然，他从未停止过爱她。

佩珀沉思着，不过在某种程度上这谨慎的深思熟虑只不过是来自于纵情酒精后的作用，而詹尼显然对那些褪色的美女们迫切需要相信的童话故事有着完美的理解。也许她自己的爱人就因折服于一个小狐狸精而离开她。

当她把玻璃杯扔向屏幕时，撞击声花了有几秒才传到她耳中。令人失望的是，她在这之后没感到安慰。

*

派对地板上是一片混乱，佩珀小心翼翼的试图在一堆堆的碎玻璃和泼洒在地的食物里找到自己前行的路线。一个三英尺高的黑蛋糕被遗忘在角落，宝石红般的酒液像鲜血一样的细丝滴落在许多层上。有人用手指从侧面扯下一块。

不知何故，那短暂，模糊瞥到的平滑冰面上的指甲印让她回忆起他们共享的年轻时刻，托尼在拉斯维加斯，迪拜，澳门一掷千金所举办的喧闹派对。

事后的早上总不会有多大变化，空香槟瓶子散落在仰倒的家具上，美丽的，半裸的躯体无意识的昏迷在地，缠紧任何可用的柔软表面上。

显然，这个特别的恶习是被保留在派对事后的，当所有的客人们都溜回酒店或者是他们家中的小双人床上，留给东道和贵宾用他们的双手来解决这问题吧。字面意义上的。

阳光从她触到一个隐蔽的按钮后显露出的楼梯和大开的天窗下浸满她的身体，能让她爬到屋顶露台上去。

佩珀很清楚明白当她把自己的名字签在婚礼誓约上是在干什么，而“它”在孩子到来后则是双倍的清晰了。黎明后的清晨成了她有短暂的平静而自由的时刻，那时塔楼还在沉睡，整个城市开始跃动和战栗，无知也无觉她正躺在他们之上的阳光下，她的思绪是平静，并且是只有一次的，什么也不去想。

她光脚在屋顶上行走，在离大楼边缘的双人躺椅还有八码的距离时，突然停下脚步。

“……这可不是我要说的。”彼得闲适躺在其中一张长榻抱怨到，一只手臂挡在他的脸上遮住眼睛上方刺来的阳光。一件皇室蓝色，丝绸纽扣的松垮地挂在他的身躯上，浓重的紫色淤青显露在他光裸的大腿上。他看上去被好好疼爱过。

托尼坐在躺椅边缘，轻轻啜饮一杯芒果汁，用一种佩珀只能将将记得的表情凝视着彼得。

“这就是你把我拒之门外的方式，我再也不能确定你了。如果我离开的话，你就会穿上你的盔甲，然后我就再也不能进入了，因为你不想我再把你当人来看待。”

在托尼脸上显出一种不加遮掩的神色，他放下玻璃杯，将双手撑在沙发上，身躯盖住彼得纤长的身躯并向他压去。

“盔甲对你不起作用。你总是那么柔软，那么小……你能用蜿蜒扭动的方法通过缝隙然后找到最柔软的软点。我还能有什么其他选择呢？”

佩珀感到自己在颤抖，但是一动也不敢动。

“你会在某天醒来，找到一些远比我能提供给你的任何东西都要更好的事物，不过——”他用指尖擦过彼得的双唇，就在那男孩鼓着脸，准备去抗议时。

“—不过既然你拥有过我…无论我有什么样的碎屑被留下…它们都会完全属于你。”

在那瞬间一切都寂静下来，直到彼得激切地抽噎着，开始疯狂地亲吻着托尼，就像是他没有再留下的时间一样。

他们都没注意到佩珀的来到，也都没有看见她如何沉寂地从楼梯下溜走。

*

她想过上演一出丑陋的，混乱的场面，给这世上的每家小报它们可能正好所希冀的东西；而就当她在自己豪车里的驾驶座上往外望时，她的丈夫会震惊地站在车前，看在玛丽亚的份上还在假装一切都正常。佩珀会嘶吼着脏话，在车道上朝缩成一团泪流满面躲在托尼背后的彼得扔石头，揭开每一个她保守了至少有三年之久的肮脏秘密。

取而代之的是，她没有叫醒克里斯汀就自己打包起行李，并且叫了一辆等在路边的出租车。

哈皮在她推开前方的旋转门时握住她的肩膀，只是朝她安慰的简单点了点头，玛丽亚在走向外面爬上出租车前就一颠一颠地睡在她的手臂中，

他们在路上走了三个小时之后，首个十条连续的短信点亮了她的手机，托尼的脸清楚地显示出致信者身份。哪条短信都没被读过。

当他们穿过长岛大桥时，摇下的车窗里扔出的手机掉进了湍急的水流中。

佩珀在这几年里不知道什么叫做真正的安宁，而现在是时候重新学习其中含义了。

 

end


End file.
